Quintessence
by The Girl With The Sun
Summary: The biggest brainiacs in school are in love with their best friends who are dating each other.Desperate they combine their IQ's to get the one they want and win the world's biggest decathlon at the same time.But fate,well she has other plans for them. BxE
1. Chapter 1

Quintessence

Chapter One: The Law of Magnetism

"Students of Forks High School, Special Class, I present to you this year's Achievers and the new President and Vice President of the Honor Society for the coming School Year. The same pair shall be trained over the summer, for the Sectional Scholastic Decathlon and hopefully will progress to Regionals."

I held my breath, this was the moment I had been waiting for in a year. Beside me Jacob smiled. "Don't worry Bella, we have this in the bag."

"Our Most Outstanding Student for this year, the President of the Honor Society, President of the Science Club, President of the Nature Club and the Editor in Chief of the School Paper, Isabella Marie Swan, no surprise there."

I released the breath I was holding. I smiled and gripped Jake's hand and made my way towards the stage.

"Congratulations Isabella! We expect good work from you this year."

"Yes, Principal Sawyer, I'll do my best!"

I made my way to the High Seat. The awarding of the Achievers was held in the Honor Society's Grand Hall, the Parthenon, in tribute to Athena. It is also in here where the Society convenned, as called on by the President and Vice President. Both of which were seated at the High seats in front of the stage.

"Let us now move on, our Outstanding Student for this year, Vice President of the Honor Society, Captain of the Soccer Team and the President of the Math Club-"

What? President of the Math Club? That means –

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Oh, dear Lord. I sat frozen as the epitome of male perfection stood up and made his way towards the stage. Edward was the school's most desired male icon. Tall, lean, lanky, with the body that kicks David in the arse, and a face so... perfect. His jaw was strong, and very male, his lips were full, and when he curves them into the infamous crooked smile, every female in about a mile radius will submit to his every whim.

His nose was aristocratic, and his cheek bones were high and sculpted. And his eyes, don't even get me started on his eyes, they were a deep green, like the canopy of a forest, and holds enough energy to melt the whole North Pole.

All this was framed by thick, glorious bronze hair, eternally messy and yet it never looks greasy, just really, really appealing.

Not to mention his brain is as sharp as a scalpel and he was gifted with natural photographic memory. He was good, but not as good as me. Over the years we formed a casual acquaintance due to our scholastic status. But Edward was never the one to ride in the passenger seat, he was always in the back seat, because Jake was always the one beside me.

My heart clenched as I glanced at Jacob. He was grinning widely at me, motioning a two thumbs up. He always pushed me towards Edward since I told him I had a small crush on the great Cullen a year ago.

But I had no crush on Edward at all, it was all a hoax, a bleary attempt to cover up my feelings. My pathetic feeling that I, Bella Swan, is in fact in love with her best friend, Jacob, who was currently dating the captain of the Cheerleading Squad, Tanya Denali. Figures, really figures.

Over the past year Jake's grades had been slipping. Nothing too drastic of course, but still enough to makedrop from second to fifth. Late night phone calls with Tanya, dates with Tanya, Tanya, Tanya, that became the focus of Jake's life. I feared that he would not be in the running for Salutatorian this year, it seems I figured right.

"Swan, you need to stand now."

I jumped at the melodious voice beside me. I was in too deep in my thoughts to realize it was time for the yearly tradition, the passing of the key of learning.

Last year's president and vice president, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale stood at the center of the stage, holding the key of the school.

Edward and I stood and walked towards them.

"Who knocks at the gates of wisdom?"

Emmett had a wry smile on his face, I know this thing was corny. Edward snickered at his brother. "It is I, Edward Cullen."

"Who pushes forth the boundaries and sentries of discovery?"

Rose was a close friend of mine, beautiful and ethereal with her golden hair and blue eyes and curvy body. She was also last year's Most Outstanding Student and won second place at the National Decathlon.

I smirked at her and answered. "It is I, Isabella Swan."

"And why should we let you walk through the world of learning?"

"We are every man and woman, who seeks to redefine the world."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I Emmett Cullen, pass to thee the Key towards Knowledge."

Emmett placed the chain with the bright golden key around Edward's neck. And in an impulse, hugged his little brother. "I'm proud of you man!" Rose rolled her eyes at them.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I Rosalie Lilian Hale, pass to thee the Key towards Wisdom."

Rose slung the chain around my neck. "I know you can do this Bella! Congratulations."

Edward and I faced the crowd and took our bow.

A few speeches afterward we were finally allowed to get the hell out.

I approached Jacob but our homeroom teacher was speaking with him.

"I am disappointed in your results this year Jacob. From second last year you dropped to fifth, your tests are in a borderline between B- minus and a C. Your homeworks are late, your projects are mediocre and you cut class four times this term. And yet your attendance record for all the Cheer games are pristine, and your appearance at varied parties are also pristine, what is happening Mr. Black?"

But instead of being horrified Jake just laughed at Mrs. Cope. "Its called dating Mrs. C. Tanya never failed to support me in my endeavors, its only fair I support her."

"Yes, Mr. Black, but from what I can see, she is improving in academic performance, reaching eleventh place this year from thirty second, whereas you are dropping."

"Mrs. Cope I am still within the Magic 5, I don't care about being the top, who needs it anyway? I just want to be normal, okay? Normal kid in a normal setting."

"I will have to speak to your father about this Jacob."

"Fine by me, my dad doesn't care about honors. He's happy I'm in the top as it is."

Mrs. Cope sighed dejectedly. "I expected better from you Mr. Black. Two years have you been in training for the Decathlon, and you suddenly drop out of it."

Mrs. Cope turned her back and walked briskly down the hall. Jake rolled his eyes at her and turned to me. His eyes widened but he grinned and jogged to me.

"Congratulations Bells!"

Jake enveloped me in a big hug. I pushed him away.

"Aww man, Jake, what the hell happened? You dropped to fifth! Fifth! And what was that crap about the decathlon?"

"Well, I wanted to have a real summer Bella. Go to the beach with friends, spend dates with my girl friend, and not stay cooped up in an airconditioned room preparing for a worthless test! Get over it Bella, the Decathlon is not everything, live a little!"

"You're unbelievable! You promised me we'd stick together on this. And your tests are bordering on a C level, a C Jake, that's barely passing!"

"Hey, its not my fault Cullen is smarter, and besides I didn't even study for the stupid test. Me and Tanya hung out that night."

"Its I and Tanya you nincompoop! I can't believe you! I don't want to see your face right now!"

I walked away from him. But he gripped my arm.

"You know what your problem is Bella? You're too stuck up! You're too vain about your brain and you're obssessed with this decathlon and finding the cure for Cerebellar whatever Degeneration! You're seventeen, and you're like a stuck up wench!"

I glared at him. "First of all, its spinocerebellar ataxia, and I do not want to waste my life away rotting in this high school smoking weed and pot or whatever else you toke in your system! I like my life the way it is, so screw you Jacob."

I would not cry, I would not cry. I felt the hot tears prick my eyes and my lips quiver, but I was firm. I would not let anyone see me cry. No one. I rushed out of the hall and ran to my battered pick up truck parked in the special lots reserved for the five officials of the Society. I sucked in a breath and slammed my door.

I would not cry, I would not cry. I kept repeating that mantra until the first few tears fell down my face.

_**~ Quintessence~**_

"What do you mean you're dating Jacob Black, T?"

She rolled her eyes at me and examined her nails. "Just that Edward. Jeez, for someone second to Bella Swan you sure are an idiot!"

"But why are you dating Jacob, everyone knows he's hung up on Bella Swan!"

"Ugh, no way! Jakey is just Belly's best friend. And she's really cool too. Jakey invited me to her house and she showed me her room and lent me some books to read. As if I ever read them! But Jakey says Bella is really kind, and she is. You know, you should totally hook up with her."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"You like Bella Swan?"

Tanya sighed. "At first I was really jealous of her because she and Jakey are so close and Jakey totally worshipped the land she walked on. One word from her and Jakey would follow, but then Jakey explained that she was just really his best friend and even Belly told me that, she actually got me and Jakey back together when I broke up with him last week, cause he was totally flirting with Angela, but Belly told me Angie was totally just a friend and she's dating Ben Cheney."

"You mean, you don't hate little miss perfect?"

"No. I totally like her. She's not a slut like everyone else in this school, she just wants to win the decathlon and like find the cure for this disease and be a great doctor. She's cool."

My jaw dropped. Tanya hated every living girl on this school, accusing them of drooling over her man. Pshh, as if any one would drool over that idiotic, egoistic and juvenile..._pup_! Jacob Black with that tan skin and the muscular (fatty) body and his shit eating wide grin. If you ask me he looks like a homeless puppy most of the time.

It was his pathetic appeal that got to Tanya, my best friend since freshman year. Sure she was a bit crass and cares more about fashion than anything, Tanya was a very nice person. She's beautiful, really, really beautiful, with that long golden hair, curling towards her waist, her blue eyes and her cheer leader body.

I know, I know, me, Edward Cullen, is pathetically in love with his best friend, so the fuck what? But I was never the the type to be vocal about feelings and all, and I felt Tanya wanted me too. Yeah, wanted being the operative word. But this last year I was busy trying to catch up with all the lessons I've missed since I got a bout of the chicken pox, and I was not some idiot to let his studies go to waste.

Tanya then gravitated to Jacob Black, who used to be ranked second, the same idiot who let his studies go to decay.

"Edward Cullen have you been listening to a single thing I've been saying?"

I blinked and shook my head of the evil thoughts. "Yeah, I was."

"Yeah, sure you were, typical, you're spacing out again. You never pay attention to me! You know, Jake was right, you and Belly are ideal. Jakey and her had a falling out because she was always obsessed about her decathlon. If you ask me she's cool. Harvard and Cambridge are giving her offer after offer just so she'd go to them. Just like you Edward! You should really ask her out!"

Before I could even answer her, Jacob's familiar battered car sailed in front of us. Tanya's face broke out in a sunny smile. "We gotta go Ed, me and Jakey are surfing at First Beach today! You may want to come out later with Bella, if you catch my drift." She winked at me and hopped on to Jacob's car. I turned away before they could slobber all over each other.

"Cap'n! There you are."

A familiar baritone with a Southern drawl panted behind me.

"Hey Jazz! What's up?"

"Coach told me to tell you that you are officially excused from summer practice if you wanted to. The decathlon is really iced for everyone."

"No way am I staying cooped up in the hole for the whole summer! Besides, Swan was adamant that she be allowed to plant her trees for the Nature Club right?"

"Yep, and Bella just got elected new Swim team captain."

"No Shit? How does she balance all that?"

"Well, rumor has it that Bella loathes Gym class, apparently she sucks at land sports, joined the swim team for credit. Turns out she's as slick as a dolphin."

"And you know this because?"

Jasper visibly gulped and looked everywhere at once. "I've got sources. I gotta go Cap'n."

He jumped and I chuckled. I knew perfectly well Jasper and my twin baby sister had been dating on and off now and then. If anything, I'm pleased its Jazz, boy's a freaking gentleman.

Before I could even get into my car a loud back firing sound reverberated across the lot. I saw Swan's beast of a truck emit puffing smoke. Minutes later, the owner herself threw her door open, slammed it and stalked towards the back seat. I cautiously approached her.

"You need some help there Swan?"

She jerked at my voice and scowled at me. Her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes were red rimmed. I frowned at the image. Bella Swan never cried, ever. Even when she broke her nose at a basketball game.

"Jeez, Cullen, hit me with a blunt object why don't you?"

"You okay, Swan?"

She stiffened for a second and shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She pulled a large toolbox from under the seat in her truck and trudged toward her engine.

Something was definitely off. Swan was a beaming person, always brightly happy, and her face is a dead giveaway when she's not. But if she doesn't want to talk about it, fine by me.

"You need help here?"

She looked up from whatever she was tinkering in her hand and looked quizically at me. "Uhm, sure, you could pop my hood open."

"Uh, sure."

I opened her door and flipped the lever that opens the hood.

I stood back and watched as Swan shed off her plaid button up and tied it around her waist, her white tank hugging her figure nicely. Swan was indeed hot. Though not as hot as Tanya.

Her curling auburn hair was tied up messily in a bun, yet it looked so natural for her, so alluring because it left her perfect, tiny oval face bare that you will be able to fully appreciate it. Her lips was full, with a slight overbite that made her look more ethereal. Her cheeks were blotchy, yes, but it made her more endearing, and her doe eyes were the color of chocolate, deep and can be either sweet or bitter.

There was no denying that Bella Swan was attractive, but still, she was not as beautiful as Tanya.

"Hey Cullen, instead of checking out my arse, why don't you hand me that wrench?"

I felt heat gather in my cheeks and I rummaged at her tool box. I was amazed at the number of tools she got there. "Hey Swan, why'd you have a lot of crap in here?"

She snorted and held out a greasy hand for her wrench.

"Well, unlike Mr. Rich Pants over there, I have this monster for a ride. Rose taught me how to fix it so I wouldn't have to constantly call Jake, when he's out on a date with Tanya."

There was a bite of frustration in the tone that got me lifting an eyebrow.

"You and Black are really close, right?"

She sighed and grunted, using the wrench to loosen her spark plug with too much force. Puzzle pieces started to click in my head.

"You know Swan, I don't think your spark plug is the only problem in this death trap."

Her doe eyes narrowed at me. "Don't you dare call my truck a death trap."

"Just saying! You could try replacing the carburator as well, oh wait, you can't because the overhead cost will probably be equal to a new car."

I dodged as she threw me a screw. "Asshole!" But there was a smirk on her face.

"Wench!"

"Conceited bastard!"

"Arrogant prick!"

"Pighead!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard"

Damn it I run out of insults. "Round one goes to me Cullen, now pass me that small box of screws."

I pouted as Swan's smug smile plastered itself on her face.

"You know, maybe this is why Black went for Tanya, you are such a competitive stuck up."

I expected Swan to have a smart come back for that but then I heard the clatter of screws to the ground.

"Oh, crap."

She bent down to pick up the screws, her breath coming in gasps. My theory proves to be correct.

"You're in love with Black aren't you?"

She froze up again and slowly stood up to face me, her grip on the box too tight that her knuckles were white. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on Swan, we all know it. You've been attached at the hip since day one. You're in love with Black!"

"You're delusional." She pivoted and went back to tinkering with her car.

"I'm not, because I know precisely how you feel. I'm in love with Tanya myself."

She stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You- I- This is such a mess!"

She pushed her hands on her hair.

"It is isn't it Swan, unless we do something about it."

She wants her best friend, I want mine. I knew from experience that Black may be feeling something for Swan, but the girl is obsessively driven that Black may be desperate for just a sliver of her affections. I can help change that.

"You're crazy, Cullen. We're off to Sectionals in about three months, we can't think about this crap."

She secured the screw and slammed her hood shut.

"Come on Swan, just admit you want Black. A fair exchange don't you think?"

"I-" She took a deep breath and turned to me. "Alright fine, I'm just like you Cullen. There's nothing we can do about it. But we can do something to win Sectionals."

I grinned at her. "Just think about what I said. When you're ready, you come and find me. I'm volunteering at the beach everyday. Surfing teacher for the kids. With this rare summer days in Forks this will be a good year for them to learn surfing."

I walked away from her and started up my car. She was still standing rooted to her spot, her fingers twining. I honked my horn at her and she looked warily at me.

"Hey Swan, you might want to look at your face in the mirror!"

I heard her squeal as she saw her grease stained face. I laughed at the look of utter horror on her face as she desperately tried to wipe it off, only succeeding in spreading it more around her cheeks. Her color was high in her cheeks, and her ears were tipped pink.

Who knew? Bella Swan could actually be adorable.

_**~Quintessence~**_

**Side Note:**

**Ugh, I had a major case of writer's block these past few weeks so Clunky's Wishes will just have to wait. This teenage plot is inspired by a mixture of 10 Things I Hate About You, She's All That and Just Go With It, with a dash of my personal experiences. I hope this may cure my block and soon I'll be able to pick up where I left off in CWFAEJ. In the meantime, enjoy this new tale of mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quintessence**

**Chapter Two: Batesian Mimicry**

_- is a form of __mimicry__ typified by a situation where a harmless species has evolved to imitate the warning signals of a harmful species directed at a common __predator__._

_**Bella**_

The nerve of that guy! How dare he exploit my only weakness! If I could run him over and his precious Aston Martin! Grrr…

I was still steaming, and a bit greasy when I reached home. I was miffed that Edward the- world- revolves-around-me Cullen wanted to con our best friends into something, I already knew that, I was not stupid, but I was _livid_ that he could see through me.

I hated that he was able to read my emotions like I was wearing a big blinking neon sign! Seriously that boy will be the death of me! And how the hell did he not get Tanya Denali? He was a jock, wasn't he, the prime meat, so why the hell didn't Tanya like him?

The nerve of him to call me stuck up! He probably has some weird fungal infection on his patootie that Tanya did not want to be with him!

I was still brewing and spitting sparks when my mom opened up the door of our house. "Baby girl, what's got you so late?" She asked her hands on her hips. My mom was a wee thing, and I was already a head taller than her.

"Sorry mom, the truck broke down on me again."

She peered at me and scowled at my face. "You're covered in engine grease, again! Charles look at your daughter, prettiest kid on this damn block and she's covered in engine grease!"

My dad snorted in front of his perch on the living room T.V. "Prettiest? Renee don't make me puke!" Yep, that's my dad, always a boost for morales.

"Speak for yourself old man, with that moustache you look like a gorilla trying to fit into civilization!" My dad sputtered and then sighed.

"Damn it, I loose again!"

My mom's tinkling laughter filled the room. "Well Charlie, your kid is, afterall, hounded by Harvard, Cambridge and now, Darthmouth. My mom held three envelopes in her hands."

I squealed like the obssessive college freak that I was.

"Go on sweetie, what's your newest offers?"

I ripped open Harvard first, it was my dream!

"Harvard University – 100% scholarship including tuition and other fees for the duration of my study, both pre-medicine and medicine proper, including masterals and doctorates if wanted, a housing spot in Greek Row, free of charge, in the Alumni Housing project, and a whopping ten thousand dollar per semester allowance! And no more need for any entrance tests, or SAT's. I'm already accepted with open arms!"

That seriously made my day. I threw the last two letters to my mom. Whatever Cambridge or Darthmouth had to offer, I was going to Harvard. It was my dream school.

"Hey kiddo! Since you won't need your college money anymore, what do you say we buy you a new car? That old monster needs a rest, carting your heavy butt back and forth!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my dad. He may be insulting and stuff, but he's a gooey marshmallow inside, always worried for his only girl.

"The truck is fine dad, no need to replace it. Keep the college money, it will come handy when I need to pay my stocks at a hospital."

My dad nodded and my mom gave me a fierce hug.

"Go upstairs and change, alright? Dinner will be ready soon?"

I ran upstairs in utter glee, tucking the envelope in my Harvard folder. I was ready to be a student there, this is all my dreams coming true! I tossed my phone to the bed and stalked to my bathroom to wash my face and change out of my clothes.

Harvard was always my dream, well mine and Jake's. We would both go to med school, I'd be a neurosurgeon and he's going to be in cardio. But a month ago, when the applications for Harvard came, he never sent his. Tanya, he told me, wouldn't get into Harvard with her SAT's. And if he passed Harvard, his dad won't let him go anywhere else.

So he threw Harvard to the wind and is now applying to UW, which is also a good school, but come on, Harvard is Ivy League! What's worse, he shifted to engineering, because Tanya was taking up engineering as well.

I sighed and dropped myself to the bed. This summer was going to be hectic. It's a good thing Harvard already gave me an easy route to college and alleviated one of my biggest problems. My mom is going to be calling at this moment, confirming my acceptance into Harvard. In a week or so, I'd get my incoming letter and I'd probably be one of the early acceptances.

My phone blared out at me. Weird, no one ever called me since Jake got a girl friend, and Alice is hanging with Jasper right now. An unknown number flashed on my screen.

"Hello?"

There was a slight pause and a chuckle. "Hey, Swan, why do you sound like I'm a kidnapper or something."

I rolled my eyes, I knew that melodious voice anywhere. "How the hell did you get my number Cullen?"

"Well, I caught my twin sister making out with Jazz in our back yard, so I snuck in her room and took a peek at her phone."

"Wait, back up a second, you managed to sneak into Alice's room? How in the world did you do that?"

"Who would ever think I'd need anything from Alice's pink explosion of a room? If anything else I avoid it like the plague, you know, like Jedi-Mind Master."

I giggled at his Star Wars reference. Who knew Cullen was a Sci-Fi geek. "Therein young Skywalker lies the power of the force. Why are you bugging me Cullen?"

He laughed and I heard him move around and the soft click of a door closing. "Hey, where are you even?"

"Sorry, I had to lock myself in our attic. Alice may come barging in my room."

I laughed at him. "She does that often doesn't she. Anyway, answer my question!"

"I just got my early acceptance to Harvard today. Figured you did too."

My eyes grew wide. "You're in too? Scholarship, no SAT's, Greek Row?"

"Pretty much, though, I still have to write this essay. Apparently I suck in literature!"

I snickered. Cullen was never good in English, he was quiet as a pack mule in that subject. "Well, I'm sure you can wing it. Its just an essay, formality you know."

"I do, because my deadline is at the end of the first semester! Don't tell anyone though! This essay is my perfect excuse to escape Alice." His smug tone dripped all over my phone.

"You're secret is safe with me. Anyhow, if that's all…"

He cleared his throat. "Listen, I've been thinking about this afternoon, and the whole, you know, Jacob-Tanya thing…"

"Cullen.."

"No, just hear me out okay. I don't have any solid ideas or anything yet, but, we could talk about it? I mean, Black has thrown away Harvard, because face it, T isn't that smart, but there is still late admissions for him, and Tanya had always dreamed to be in Julliard."

That was a shocker. "Tanya wants to be a performer?"

"Yeah, she wants to be a actress, stage. She's decent, you know. She won an acting award in a play competition in Julliard back in Middle School. She always had a knack for it, but she knows Black can't be in Julliard. Auditions are by the end of the first semester."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, Jake is a spaz when it comes to the arts, or music, or anything really."

"So you see, they are both giving up they're dreams for each other. And they're not even good together, they aren't for each other!"

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, as good, loyal best friends, we should help them see that they aren't good for each other."

"How do you propose we do that Cullen?

"Look, we'll be practically attached at the hip this summer. I mean, we have to train for the decathlon, and I have soccer practice and you're next door in the swim team, and then we're both volunteers at the beach on weekends. We have a lot of time!"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "How the hell did you know my schedule Cullen?"

He sniggered. "I have sources and resources."

I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew Mrs. Cope would give the lesson plans submitted to her if Edward Cullen smiles. In disgust I scoffed at Cullen.

"Look, since you already know so much, and it seems you have a plan brewing in that big head of yours, and we have decathlon practice tomorrow, why don't we just talk there?"

"Why, do you have something to do tonight?"

"Yeah, Cullen, I have to think about this."

He was silent for a while. I sighed. "I'm not saying I don't want to do it, I'm just saying I need to think about it, alright?"

"No, no, its fine. But, lower your voice."

He was whispering now. "What? Why?"

"Shhhhh! Lower your voice."

I grumbled and whispered. "What is up your arse Cullen?"

"Why, you want to see my arse?"

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Shhh… I think Alice is snooping around!"

I giggled at his tone. He sounded panicked and I could her him fluttering around.

Suddenly I heard a banging sound. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WHY WERE YOU SNOOPING IN MY ROOM! DON'T HIDE FROM ME I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

I laughed as Alice's high pitched voice screeched. "Busted, Cullen."

"Shit, I gotta go save my life, Swan. I'll see you at practice tomorrow, we'll talk about this then. How the hell did she know I was in there?"

"You're forgetting your sister is psychic!"

He groaned and sighed. "She won't leave until I show myself."

"Then you better go show yourself before she find a blunt object to kill you with. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Cullen, and please don't die on me, Sectionals is three months away."

"Gee, Swan I am touched by your concern."

"EDWARD!"

Alice's voice was getting nearer. I let out peals of laughter again. "I'll hang up now, Cullen. Go save your ass."

"Wait, Swan!"

"What?"

"What is with you and my ass? You've mentioned it twice now."

I blushed pink and scowled. "I hope Alice catches you, asshole!"

"See again with the ass." Yep, I pretty much walked into that. I sighed again. Cullen will be the death of me.

"You never quit do you?"

"Nope!"

"You're unbelievable! I'm leaving you to deal with your psycho twin!"

He laughed at me then. "THERE YOU ARE!"

He audibly gulped. "Shit, I really need to go now! I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"You said that so many times. Alright, I'm hanging up."

"Night, Swan."

"Night, Cullen. Be safe!"

His laughter was the last sound I heard before I hung up.

My mom poked her head in my room. "Bella? I've been calling you for five minutes! What's going on?"

I squeezed my phone in between my pillow. I don't want my mom to know I'd been talking with Cullen. She'll probably freak out. "I must have dozed off mom."

"You sure? I heard you laughing a minute ago, were you talking to someone?"

"No, mom. I must have been sleep talking."

I was a bad liar. I knew it, but hell, my mom adored the Cullens. After all, she was best friends with Esme Cullen, and I knew they'd be plotting something when they learn of this.

My mom eyed me quizically before shrugging.. "If you say so, baby girl. Get yourself down already, okay?"

She smiled at me and I nodded.

Who knew talking to Edward Cullen would actually be fun? Still, he gave me a lot to think about. I knew Tanya was not the brightest bulb in the bunch, actually she was as dumb as a turnip.

But in my slight, okay, humungous grudge for her, I somehow forgot that she was just a teenage, idealistic kid with big dreams. Just because her dreams does not cover a summa cum laude and an Ivy League diploma and a successful career in the academe does not make her dream any less important.

And if she was throwing that all away for Jake, and I know Jake is throwing away his dream for her, it would fall on me and Cullen to make them realize they are making a big mistake. And if on the side, I could get Jake to see that he belongs with me, and somehow help Cullen make Tanya realize that they are meant to be, then it would be easier for everyone involved wouldn't it?

"BELLA! Get yourself down here now, or we're eating without you!

I jogged down the stairs into the kitchen. I must put a bit more thought into this. Still, working with Edward Cullen was enlightening. In a way, in a completely selfish way, I was glad to have someone know what I am going through, and simply let someone know the truth about everything.

_**~Quintessence~**_

_**Edward**_

My ears are still ringing from my twin sister's high pitched voice. I was insulted beyond measure and as of now, Alice is persistently calling me a perverted idiotic stalkerish dickhead who doesn't have the balls to ask out a perfectly nice girl.

I sighed at the tell tale signs of the brewing head ache Alice has the complete capacity to provoke. So what if I snuk in and stole Bella Swan's number? Swan didn't seem to mind.

In all my years in Forks, I've never seen anyone more contradictory than Bella Swan. She's smart, intelligent, extremely wise for her age. She embraces her idealism, and she's a bit of a feminist. She's completely active in extra-curricular activities, and one of those people who can address a thousand and still, they will all listen to her.

The funny thing is, Bella Swan is not much good on making friends. Sure, she's revered, she's idolized, she's even feared, but she's not considered equal. To some, I'm sure they find her ego suffocating. Swan is a prideful woman, I can deduce that from her own learning of her truck.

And another thing, Swan is perpetually happy. Its like she's content with the way her life is. Who wouldn't be after all? She's a Harvard scholar, she's going to be a great doctor, she has her life mapped out in front of her. She's very self sufficient that she almost does not care about friends.

Key word: almost. From what I've seen of Swan, she also needs people to trust, be herself, joke around with. Granted she searches for people with depth, but still she craves friends as much as the next guy.

Black was her only friend. Alice, well, Alice is friends with everyone so that is saying something, but Black was Swan's person. Just like Tanya is mine. In my position friends are very easy to come by, which makes it all the more harder to pick out who is real and who is not. Fact is, Tanya and I had been friends even before I turned into the me I am. She was my only friend back in my puppy fat, geeky hair style days, and if she stayed with me, and defended me back then, she's as real as they get.

I forgot the time I actually fell in love with her. I only know now for sure, when she started a relationship with Black. If I believed that Jacob Black would be a better man for her, I would gladly let her go, but as it is, she was giving up a lot of things. I couldn't let Tanya do that.

All her life she wanted to go to Julliard and be a star like her mom. Truth be told, Carmen Denali was one of the country's best. When she died, Tanya swore to be just like her. Now she's giving up that promise for Jacob Black. Its just not right.

And being her very great best friend, it fell to me to save her from this delusion, didn't it? I just hope Swan will be aboard on my plan.

_**~Quintessence~**_

_**Bella**_

"Is a genetic disease that is caused by the presence of all or part of an extra 21st chromosome."

"Trisomy 21, more commonly known as Down Syndrome. Give me the two methods of torture used in the Spanish Inquisition."

"Rope cure and Water cure. What is the square root of pi.?"

"1.. What is the metal that alchemists tried to convert silver and copper into?"

I smirked as his eyes widened. Then his angelic face turned into a five year old scowl. "Damn it, Swan!"

I laughed and licked my index finger lining up my imaginary score board. "That's ten to zero in an hour, Cullen. You're in bad shape. Maybe the jock virus is getting to you?"

He growled at me. "How the hell am I supposed to know you're a freak who knows the exact square root of pi? And what the hell do I know of alchemists? I'm in here for the Math part, you're in for whatever is left."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You knew about the Spanish Inquisition."

He sighed and turned his eyes to heaven. "My sister is dating Jasper Hale, I am on the soccer team with Jasper Hale, I'm friends with Jasper Hale, are you getting my point here, Swan?"

His lips were still in that pout that I can't help but giggle. What? Edward Cullen was adorable when he's not all cocky and arrogant. "Right, right, Jasper could give me a run for my money in History class. I've got to bust my arse to memorize all the things he just magically knows."

Edward smiled. He had this crooked smile that seems to light up his face and makes him look younger and lighter. His eyes twinkled and crinkled. He was such a child. "Jazz is a history buff. He leaves and breathes history. Did you know that Carnegie- Mellon and Cambridge are offering him a scholarship?"

"For history? They could not go wrong with Jasper. That boy is legend! So, did he choose a school yet?"

Edward's eyes darkened and shadowed. "Jazz is undecided."

I pursed my lips. Jasper had wanted to be a history professor, he told the whole class himself at the start of the year. "But- it's a big opportunity. Carnegie-Mellon has a great anthropology program and Cambridge is the center for historical culture. Why can't he decide?"

Edward stood up and paced, to the wide window at the east of the Honor Society Library, the home of the school's decathlon team. This will be our sanctuary for the next year. Only the president and vice president of the society are allowed inside this library.

It was smaller, compared to the school's library, but it was perfect. The doors were smoked glass, the walls white washed, at the eastern corner, where Edward was standing, was a bay of large windows that showed a perfect view of the forest, and of the sun rise, on the north are plush couches, where you could settle in for a leisure reading. Over by the west and south corners are rows upon rows of books.

References, art, novels from the Renaissance to the contemporary era, and all of them within grasp. At the heart of the atrium was the study table, where our books are currently sprawled on, and an IPod dock by the side. It was a beautiful and scenic library, perfect for studying.

"Alice is going to the London Institute for Fashion and Arts."

I was broken out of my reverie and turned to look at Edward. The window framed him in a picturesque background, the forest was glimmering with the glow of the rising sun – it was only seven in the morning – and his face was profiled, his jaw tense and his eyes speaking of a million thoughts. The spirit of the forest, watching over his domain.

The artist in me yearned for the image. Reaching down into my bag, I drew my camera, something I never leave home without for moments like this. At the sound of my shutters, Edward turned to me.

His face looked incredulous for a moment and then he grinned. "See something you like, Swan?"

I felt my face heat up. "I'm sorry, its just, you looked… I'm sorry."

He chuckled and sat down across from me again, idly flipping his book. "You know Swan you're kind of cute."

I felt my face flush again. "Shut your trap Cullen. I'm a photographer, you fit into the mood, it would kill my artist soul not to capture you."

He looked at me quizzically. "I never knew you were into art. I always thought you were this stuck up person."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "There's a lot people don't know about me."

He grinned again and looked away. "Yeah, I can sympathize with that."

I cleared my throat and willed the embarrassment away. "So, you were saying? About Alice..?"

He turned back to me and clucked his tongue. "Come on Swan, just say I'm handsome, no need to divert the topic."

I turned my nose into the air and he broke out in laughter. "Alright, truce, I'm leaving it alone. Alice, as I said, is going to the London Institute, to be a fashion designer."

"I know, but how is that relevant to anything?"

"That's why Jazz is undecided."

Oh. _Oh!_ Jasper won't go to Cambridge or Carnegie- Mellon because Alice would be half way across the world.

"But that's just, stupid! I mean, they'd see each other again. Its not like Jazz could take up fashion at the Institute."

"He plans to take history at the Institute. Art History."

I felt myself grimace as Edward scowled deeply. "Art.. History. Oh, dear God." I stuttered. Jasper was literally flushing his future down the toilet.

"I know. He'd end up as a miserly teacher. Jasper is a good kid, a good teacher. I just don't understand why he would give up all that for Alice. And Alice has every right to go to London Institute, its her dream, she's following it, Jasper doesn't have to follow."

"We could talk some sense into them you know, make them realize this is not… what they…. Oh!"

Cullen turned to look at me as understanding dawned on my face. "Alice threatened to break up with Jasper if he will persist in his Art History crap. He realized that one day he and Alice will get back together, when they've fulfilled dreams and stuff. That was why they were snogging on the lawn yesterday."

He took a deep breath and turned to me again. "Alice and Jazz are perfect, which is why they can pursue this and know they'd end up together. Do you think they are like that? Do you think they're meant for each other?"

He didn't have to tell me who he was talking about. "No, I don't believe that."

"There must be a reason why we're not together with them. I know mine. I kept my emotions to myself, I told Tanya to wait for me, until I've reached my dreams, I told her that love and relationships were not important. She believed I don't have the time for it, for her, and so she moved on. But I love her, and I realize how unfair it was to her to make her wait, just wait on me. She doesn't deserve that."

I gulped and closed my eyes. Edward gave Tanya a semblance of hope, of something more. She just couldn't wait, I never gave Jake anything.

"I.. I was selfish. The decathlon, Harvard, being the valedictorian was all that mattered to me. I even told Jake I would never get married. I told him I have to reach my dreams first. I refused to hang out, go home late, go out, I was a stuck up. I was never fun. I refused fun. I stuck with my schedules, never missed a class, or practice. Everything about me is perfect. I'm boring and unfair. I kept him around, and I knew he felt something more, but I ignored it and I.. I…. exploited him."

I felt him tap my hand. "We can change what we did wrong Bella. But we have to help each other."

"Cullen.. this is dangerous territory we're breaching."

"We're both smart, we'll get through it. You and I prove to Black and Tanya that we can be what they want. We pretend to date each other, which I am sure you already deduced, I prove to Tanya I can commit to a relationship, you prove to Black you want one, and that you know how to have fun. They'll be back to us in no time."

"And if your plan fails?"

"Then at least we tried. Wasn't it you that said we have to eradicate the what ifs and the maybes in life? This is your chance Swan! And if we succeed we'll be perfect!"

"Yeah, but I never planned on fake dating just to do that."

"Its life, you deal with the cards you are dealt with. Come on Swan, we're leaving this town in a year! Just live a little."

I sighed. "I can't believe I am doing this."

His face broke out in a sunny smile. "You're doing it?"

"Yes, Cullen, okay? I'm doing it!"

He suddenly grabbed my hand and slung my back around his shoulder. "Well, then, we must begin planning immediately."

He dragged me to the door. "Wait, Cullen, we can't just leave! We have to study!"

He turned to me and kept a firm grip on my wrist. "Swan, you gotta live a little. You know the freaking square root of pi! You can win sectionals blind folded!"

I smirked at him. "Impressed?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say dork, now, would you please come with me?"

I grinned at him and tugged my bag from his shoulder. "Just let me get my books."

He smiled again. "Excellent."

As I turned around and snatched my remaining books, I can't help but feel it was Edward Cullen's smile that dragged me into this situation. That damned crooked smile could make you do anything. Again, as I said, who knew Edward Cullen was adorable?


End file.
